Interference
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: Ryan's mother comes to visit and meets his not-girlfriend Natalia, much to his chargrin. Family embarrassment and fluff ensues...you have been warned.


Interference

"Ryan!" A shrill female cried from the lab entrance. "Ryan is that you my baby boy?!"

"Oh, hi mom." Ryan cringed slightly.

"Oh don't tell me you're cringing at your own mother!" The woman scolded.

"Of coarse not ma, it's just that, people are staring." Ryan felt himself shrink.

"Well I just thought I'd stop by and see my little baby boy!" The woman cradled Ryan's head.

"Mom!" Ryan struggled in his mother's clutches.

"Johnny's here too, with Eva and Sophie." Ryan nodded; his older brother, sister in-law and niece.

"Really? We should have dinner." Ryan smiled.

"We were planning on it! I-" Ryan's mother looked past her son's head to see a pretty woman coming down the hall; she had auburn hair that shone gold in the hot Miami sun, tan skin and a voluptuous figure.

"Hey Ryan, who's this?" Natalia smiled at the woman. She looked a lot like him, or vice-versa, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a normal sized woman with a few aging lines and a soft air to her.

"I'm Ryan's mother, Cathy, it's nice to meet you Miss-" The woman started.

"Natalia BoaVista, I work with Ryan, it's nice to meet you too." Natalia flashed her pearly white smile and shook the enthusiastic woman's hand.

"You're Natalia?! Oh my Ryan has told me so much about you! Every time he calls, which is not as often as I think it should be, it's Natalia this and Natalia that! I am so glad I finally get to meet the woman my baby's got such a crush on!" The woman giggled as Ryan groaned, feeling his cheeks go red.

"Oh, I uh, I've told my parents about Ryan too." Natalia replied with somewhat of a question, not really knowing how to answer. Her faint blush didn't help either.

"I can see why he likes you so much, such a pretty girl! I love your hair, you have to tell me your secret-OH I KNOW!! Why don't you come to dinner with us tonight?! You can meet Ryan's brother John and his wife Eva and their daughter Sophie!" Cathy ushered Natalia into the elevator, looking at the much taller woman's hair, making her have to scrunch down quite a bit to let her touch it. "Oh and the boobs on you sweetie, bam!"

"Oh Dear Lord." Ryan smacked his head against the counter. A head of platinum blond hair came up and looked at him. "Calleigh? Can I help you with something?"

"You just head butted my mail, Wolfe." She stated blandly with a smart smile.

"Oh, sorry." She simply smiled, took her mail and strolled back to her lab, waving to Eric on the way.

"Oh you just go ahead and change and Ryan will pick you up at six, okay honey?" Samantha asked.

"Y-yeah, that sounds great."Natalia blinked in confusion. Where was Ryan anyway? She walked into her apartment and immediately went to her closet, picked out a casual but nice deep green dress and went to have a nice warm shower.

Ryan stood outside Natalia's apartment trying to slow his speeding heart. He kept the two white roses he brought clutched tightly in his hand and gulped.

Knock once. Knock twice. Uh oh. She's probably hiding.

"Hi Ryan!" Natalia opened the door and invited him in, clearly in a rush. He stepped in shyly. "I'm so sorry but I'm so late getting ready, my hair dryer wouldn't start, then I couldn't find matching shoes then-!"

"Hey! Don't worry about it, you're not late. I'm actually early." Ryan smiled as she heaved a sigh and slowed down, breathing slowly, making her cleavage clear to him. "Oh! Here, I got these for you."

"Oh Ryan, you shouldn't have!" Natalia smiled as she saw the two white roses. He put one in a vase and snipped the stem of the other one, placing it delicately behind her ear. Natalia held her breath and felt a blush rise to her cheeks, making her tan skin turn pink.

Ryan smiled and bent to whisper in her ear. "You look stunning."

"Thanks Ryan." She smiled up at him, brushing her hair over her bare shoulder and against his cheek.

"Let's go have dinner with my psycho mother."

"Natalia, baby!" Cathy cried loudly as usual. Natalia hugged the woman back, slightly winded.

"Hi Mrs. Wolfe." She greeted breathlessly.

"Oh just call me Cathy, or mom if you want." She winked at Natalia and Ryan. "Ryan I told you roses would do the trick!"

"I know, ma, I know." Ryan looked away and let Natalia slide into the booth, then him. "Hey John."

"Hey, little bro, how've ya been?" John asked enthusiastically.

"Good, thanks. Eva?" Ryan looked at the woman.

"Good thanks. Sophie, remember Uncle Ryan?" A little girl with chocolate brown hair and big green eyes poked her head up from under the table.

"Hey sweetheart? How's my favourite niece?" Ryan asked in a soft voice that made Natalia smile.

"Hi Uncle Ryan! Is she my new aunt?" Sophia asked innocently, directing her large eyes at Natalia.

"Oh, no sweetie, this is Natalia, she and I are-" Ryan stuttered, images of Natalia in a white gown and veil running through his head a million miles a minute. His face went blank as he imagined their children.

"Sophie." Eva scolded, breaking Ryan from his riviera.

"Oh, never mind Eev, it's okay." Ryan smiled.

"So how is Miss Natalia Boa Vista? You're even more beautiful than my brother described." John smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Natalia shifted in her seat, brushing her thigh against Ryan's. Her heart started racing as she felt the heat of his leg through the fabric of his jeans.

"Oh please, honey if I had your looks and figure I'd be married ten times over. I mean look at your waist and your boobs." Eva and Natalia looked at Cathy incredulously.

"Cathleen!" Eva shouted, horrified, covering Sophie's ears.

"Please, she'll be growin' 'em soon enough." Eva nearly fainted as Natalia crossed her arms self-consciously and fiddled with a lock of her hair.

"Mom." Ryan and John looked at their mother.

"What?!" They raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Okay."

Dinner went smoothly with almost no more embarrassing incidents...except for when Natalia had to go to the bathroom and on the way back into the booth fell on Ryan's lap. To which Cathy commented that they weren't even married yet and already she was giving him a lap dance. That was slightly embarrassing. Slightly. Okay kinda. Kind of a lot. Kind of really. Oh well.

"Goodnight, Natalia, and I hope you weren't uncomfortable. My mom can be-"

Natalia put her fingers on his lips and smiled. "I had a wonderful time."

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Really, I love your family. I uh, I had fun tonight." She smiled and looked at the ground, hoping he would kiss her. "So, uh, goodnight, I guess, I mean, d-do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to." Ryan responded, if anything a little eager.

"Great, can I get you anything?" She asked, setting her purse down and smelling her rose when she thought he wasn't looking. She set the one in her hair down gently, as if it were a baby, and smiled.

"Uh, do you have beer?" Asked Ryan.

"One beer, coming up." Ryan sat on her couch and felt pleasantly at home. "Here you go." She said, handing him one and sitting on the couch beside him, curling her legs and leaning back.

"Thanks." Ryan felt his body inexplicably lean closer toward her.

"No problem." Natalia felt her body inexplicably lean closer toward him. Soon enough they were practically snuggling. "Ryan." Natalia breathed, looking up at him and into his hazel eyes dreamily.

"Talia." Ryan leaned forward and captured her lips in his, softly at first, but more passionate as she moaned. He held her head and snaked his fingers in her soft hair. He pulled away and chuckled at her whimper.

She pouted cutely and batted her dark eyelashes. Suddenly he got her up and pressed on her bare back.

"Come on, it's late and you need to go to bed, young lady." Ryan smiled as Natalia gaped.

"Ryan it's ten thirty on a Friday night! And I am nine years older than you." She protested, albeit a little miffed when reminded of their age difference; well, age was just a number.

"Age is just a number, besides, I like older women." He whispered huskily, making her shiver.

"Ryan, come on!" She frowned as he continued to usher her towards her bedroom. "We are both logical adults and I know you are doing this just to bug me!!" No answer. "Ryan!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"If you're going to force to bed you may as well come with me."

"Hey Natalia, you're just glowin' today, what happened sweetpea?" Calleigh asked brightly in her classic Southern-Belle drawl and cheery manner. She blinked, making long eyelashes drape over inquisitive green eyes.

"Oh nothing, I just had a good night last night." Natalia answered sweetly.

"Hey girls, you look happy." Said Eric as he winked at Cali, Ryan at his side. He smiled and winked at Natalia, making her giggle like a giddy little girl with a crush.

"Oh my God-?!" Natalia put her hand over Calleigh's mouth and gave her a pleating look.

"Sh!" She urged. The creamy blond simply nodded happily with the hand still in place.

"Miss Boa Vista, you have a visitor." Said H.

"Thanks, H." Natalia got up and went to the front desk.

"Tali!" Natalia cringed as her mother and sisters stood at the front desk.

"Oh no."


End file.
